cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
D20 Modern
d20 Modern is a modern fantasy role-playing game designed by Bill Slavicsek, Jeff Grubb, Rich Redman, and Charles Ryan. It was published by Wizards of the Coast and released in November 1, 2002. The game uses the d20 System and Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 edition rules. It also provided players the tools to build a campaign in a modern setting. History Wizards released d20 Modern in 2002 at the same time the company was revamping its Star Wars role-playing game. Wizards expanded from their work with the game, developing one of d20 Modern's setting into a full sourcebook the Urban Arcana Campaign Setting (2003), and afterward they extended d20 even further with the science-fiction d20 Future (2004) and the historical d20 Past (2005); they closed out the line in 2006 with another campaign setting, the classic Dark•Matter (2006) for d20 Modern. Alterations to the d20 System Basic Classes In d20 Modern each character is referred to as a hero. All heroes start with a first level basic class. Each basic class corresponds to one of the six ability scores in the d20 System. They have their own set of skills, feats, talents, saves, hit dice, wealth bonus, and so on. A hero will become a specific hero, but it depends on the players in what ability they favor. The six basic classes are: The Strong Hero, based on Strength (STR). These heroes are brawny, and they greatly favor melee combat. The Fast Hero, based on Dexterity (DEX). They’re nimble and quick, and able to evade must incoming attacks. The Tough Hero, based on Constitution (CON). Difficult to take down and can resist most sicknesses. The Smart Hero, based on Intelligence (INT). The typical know-it-all hero has most the skills and points. The Dedicated Hero, based on Wisdom (WIS). A strong intuitive hero and always vigilant. The Charismatic Hero, based on Charisma (CHA). A hero who has a way with words and personal magnetism. Advanced Classes In addition to basic classes, there's also advanced classes. Similar to basic classes but with requirements to fulfill. There's 14 advanced classes to qualify: Acolyte, Bodyguard, Daredevil, Field Medic, Field Scientist, Gunslinger, Infiltrator, Investigator, Mage, Martial Artist, Negotiator, Personality, Soldier, and Techie. Advanced classes can be easily achieved depending on the hero's basic class. For instance, a Tough Hero can be an excellent candidate for Bodyguard or Daredevil. In later levels, the player may choose to multiclass their hero. A Strong and Dedicated hero, or Smart and Field Scientist hero, are examples. There’s no limitations how many classes the hero may have, but heroes tend to have two or three classes. However, some Gamemasters (GMs) may have restrictions on certain advanced classes in his or her campaign. Thus, the advanced classes might be tougher to acquire or won't be available. The most frowned upon advanced classes are the Acolyte and Mage. Gamemasters tend to shun these classes because they involve spellcasting, as seen in Urban Arcana. Reasons may greatly vary on the Gamemaster. Actions Points One of the interesting additions to the system was the action points. Actions points are used by characters to affect game play greatly. Whenever a character spends one action point, the character receives a small boost in his or her skill checks, ability checks, level checks, or saving throws. There's a bit of restriction when and where to use them. As the character spends these points, they're very limited. However, through level advancement, he or she replenishes spent action points. Feats, Skills, and Items There were lots of additions and few removals from the d20 System. Few to some feats, skills, and items are reworded and rebalanced to fit in the modern world, but the biggest change is feats. In addition to new feats and skills, they've also came with little more restrictions, penalties, and benefits. While skills weren't altered much, but many new skills were added. The newest skills are: Computer Use, Craft (chemical, electronic, mechanical, pharmaceutical, structural, visual art, and writing), Demolitions, Drive, Gamble, Investigate, Navigate, Pilot, and Repair. Along with these additions can with new modern to archaic items. Firearms can range from small, one handed to enormous amount of firepower. Longswords, daggers, and crossbows are present in modern, but are considered archaic because they're outdated. Occupations and Wealth Bonus Occupations aren't considered classes but acts as a job or career a character holds . He or she may hold multiple occupations, but overtime. There's over 19 different occupations and each with their own restrictions, such as age. As well, they open more options when choosing skills and higher Wealth bonus. The 19 occupations are: Academic, Adventurer, Athlete, Blue Collar, Celebrity, Creative, Criminal, Dilettante, Doctor, Emergency Services, Entrepreneur, Investigative, Law Enforcement, Military, Religious, Rural, Student, Technician, and White Collar. Instead of using real-world currency, such as United States dollar (USD) or Euro (EUR), it’s been replaced with the Wealth bonus. It functions just like any real-world currency: income, credit, debit, to deposit or withdraw, purchasing and selling, and so on. It also defines the characters financial conditions from being opulent to impoverishment. All characters have their own wealth. Determining wealth at first level, the player rolls a four sided die two times (2d4), and then adds the results together. The result can be increased by occupation, the Windfall feat, and the Profession skill. Whenever the character advances in level, the player rolls a Profession check. Campaign Settings d20 Modern presents three sample campaign settings. These settings, unlike the rest of the book, feature the supernatural. Shadow Chasers In this setting, evil monsters, usually from one or more parallel dimensions, roam free around the world. However, most people do not see these creatures for what they really are, seeing instead a vague approximation which is still plausible in that person's beliefs about reality. (See consensus reality.) For example, an ogre would appear to the average person as a very burly man. The player characters are somehow capable of seeing through this veil, and typically take on responsibility for defending humanity from the monsters. It originally appeared as a d20 mini-game in Polyhedron Magazine issue #150. Agents of Psi In this campaign setting, magic (at least in the traditional sense) does not exist, but psychic capabilities called psionics do. Player characters typically work for a government agency investigating and/or using this quasi-supernatural force, but this is only a suggestion and is not strictly required by the rules. A novella taking place in this setting was published on the WotC website. Urban Arcana In this setting, dragons rule the boardrooms and bugbears rule the streets. It is a world where monsters and magic exist, yet the human psyche just cannot fathom them and covers up all supernatural events. Some, however, break that barrier and become aware of the world around them, and help Mages, Acolytes, and other magical characters fight with monsters from another realm. This campaign setting combines aspects of the previous two settings (Shadow Chasers & Agents of Psi) and uses the concept that all three settings coexist in the same reality (at least in Urban Arcana). Other settings Dark•Matter: Shades of Grey Dark•Matter: Shades of Grey is a d20 Modern mini-game of conspiratorial suspense presented in Polyhedron Magazine issue #167 (also known as Dungeon Magazine issue #108) and then as a stand-alone d20 Modern book, Dark•Matter, in September 2006. It is a remake of the Dark•Matter campaign setting for Alternity. It uses concepts from the core d20 Modern RPG rules and the Urban Arcana and d20 Menace Manual sourcebooks, which are also recommended for use to get the most from the setting. Mecha Crusade Mecha Crusade was a d20 mini-RPG campaign setting in issue #154 of Polyhedron Magazine (Dungeon Magazine issue #95). The setting was a take off of anime mecha series, like Mobile Suit Gundam or Macross. Pulp Heroes Pulp Heroes started as a d20 mini-RPG found in Polyhedron Magazine issue #149 (also known as Dungeon Magazine issue #90). Polyhedron #161 (also known as Dungeon #102) contained a d20 Modern "update" of the Pulp Heroes mini-game. The setting allows one to play games that take place during the famous Pulp Era of literature, filled with ancient dinosaurs, power-hungry gangsters, vengeful vigilantes, amazing superheroes, evil Nazis, bizarre inventions, mystical psionics, hard-boiled detectives, trained martial artists, curious explorers, eldritch aliens, and various other fantastic people, places, and things. The worlds of H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, and famous individuals like Jules Verne, H. G. Wells, Doc Savage, Tarzan, and Indiana Jones serve as perfect examples of this era. Many elements of Pulp Heroes were adapted into the later d20 Past sourcebook. Thunderball Rally Thunderball Rally was the second mini-game in a brief series of previews for d20 Modern that appeared in the early issues of the third and last edition of Polyhedron Magazine, which was on the flipside of Dungeon Magazine. Thunderball Rally, released as a preview for the d20 MODERN RPG in Polyhedron #152, is a d20 System mini-game about racing across the United States of America in 1976. The game creates an imaginary cross-country car race, and uses d20 System modern vehicle rules. The vehicle rules that were described in the game were also recommended for use with the previous d20 Modern mini-game preview Shadow Chasers (Polyhedron #150). In Thunderball Rally, the player characters portray one of the crews in the largest, most lucrative, most illegal crosscountry road race in America. Examples of the genre include The Gumball Rally, Cannonball (and its later follow up/remake The Cannonball Run), The Blues Brothers, Death Race 2000, and Smokey and the Bandit, and iconic characters include the General Lee and Boss Hogg. Rules for Orangutan player characters subsequently appeared in Polyhedron #153 as a homage to the 1978 film Every Which Way But Loose. Rulebooks See also * Alternity ** Star*Drive ** Dark•Matter ** StarCraft Adventures * Darwin's World * Dungeons & Dragons * Gamma World References External links * Modern System Reference Documents Category:D20 System publications Category:Cyberpunk role-playing games